Òceane Malfoy
'Òceane Malfoy '(12 Nov 1881 - 9 Oct 1945) was a half-French, half-English pure-blooded witch, the daughter of Septimus Malfoy I and his wife Geneviève Pétau. She was the sister of Lavinia, Cécile, and the Honourable Septimus Malfoy II. Her father was the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, an ancient English wizarding family that has been around for several hundreds of years. She was born in Marseilles, Cher, Centre, France, but attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as per Malfoy family tradition. She was the paternal aunt of Abraxas Malfoy, and the great aunt of Lucius Malfoy. Biography Early life (1880s) Òceane was born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, and in the muggle world her father held the courtesy title of Earl of Marlborough until the death of his own father, and Septimus Malfoy I became the 18th Duke of Wiltshire. The Malfoys have held those titles since about 1450 A.D. Òceane's father was Septimus Malfoy I, who was greatly influential at the Ministry in the late eighteenth century. Many claiming that the Minister for Magic at the time, Unctuous Osbert, was deep in his pockets and was little more than his father's puppet. Her mother was Geneviève Malfoy (née Pétau), a pure-blood French witch. Every summer her mother would spend her time back in her home country in Marseilles, where Òceane and her siblings were born. Òceane's oldest sister was Lavinia Malfoy, born 16 July, 1874. She was seven years older than her. Apart from Lavinia, she had a younger sister, Cécile, who died as a teenager. Her younger brother, Septimus, was born in 1886 and they were five years apart. Later life (1890s-1940s) Òceane received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1892. She visited Diagon Alley sometime before beginning school and while there, purchased a wand made of silver lime and dragon heartstring. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1892, and was sorted into Slytherin House that night. Òceane's mother died when she was sixteen years old, during her sixth year of Hogwarts, after suffering a lingering illness, over the Easter Holidays, on 18 May 1898. She was devastated, but she had to return to school to complete her exams. Her younger brother, Septimus, was only eleven. Her older sister was Lavinia Malfoy, born 16 July 1874. She was six years her senior, and married a man called Phineas Abbott in August 1898, when Òceane was sixteen. Lavinia had three children with him, a son called Bertram (b. 1899), a daughter called Guinevere (b. 1900), and another son called Maurice (b. 1902). Her younger sister was Cécile, born 14 January 1883. They were the closest in age out of all of Òceane's siblings. She died young, at seventeen, in June 1900, when Òceane was eighteen years old. She was a year younger than her and it was suspected to be suicide. The tragedy badly shook the family and though Cécile had battled mental illness for some time, her parents and siblings were devastated. Òceane's little brother Septimus, who was thirteen at the time, greatly matured because of the event and came back to school for his fourth year a changed individual. Death (1945) Òceane passed away after a lingering illness, aged 63. She never married and never had any children. Appearance Òceane had a pale, pointed face, with blonde hair and grey eyes. She inherited the blonde hair from both of her parents, but it is believed that the grey eyes came from the House of Pétau. Personality and traits Due to being the embodiment of wealth and influence in the wizarding world, Òceane Malfoy likely took great pride, like the rest of her family, in her aristocratic stature by viewing herself as being biologically superior to Muggles and Muggle-borns, although her views on half-bloods were likely more tempered, as many a half-blood appears on the Malfoy family tree. She was also a very shrewd, opportunistic social climber, who was good at controlling others, but behind her veneer of respectability, she treated people cruelly. Etymology Òceane is a derivative of the word ocean. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:19th century individuals Category:1880s births Category:1940s deaths Category:Grindelwald supporters Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unmarried individuals Category:House of Malfoy Category:French speaking individuals Category:French individuals Category:English individuals Category:Silver lime wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Legilimens Category:Slytherins Category:House of Pétau descendants Category:Death by tuberculosis Category:Individuals Sorted in 1893